Old Wounds Reopened
by SweetCSI-23
Summary: Grissom leaves Las Vegas without a word but returns 1 year later but everything has changed. Will they return to normal? GSR, also NSR.
1. Today Aint Gonna Be The Same

Don't Own CSI or any characters.

* * *

Sara woke up to the loud noise of her alarm clock. _Today is going to be the same as any other day _she thought. As she stretched she got this weird feeling, something tell her that today isn't going to be the same.

She looked beside her and smiled at the sleeping figure. She shook him and said "Wake up Nicky. Its time to go to work."

"Noo…" he mumbled "I don't want to go."

"Well we have to."

She got up and heard him start snoring. So she grabbed the blankets and ripped them off of him. She smiled as she seen him curl up into ball and say "You're so cruel to me".

"Come on we have to wake up and go to work. I'm going to go see if Bella is awake."

"Yea Yea Yea" he mumbled.

She left the room and walked down the hallway. All she heard was silence, which meant her little girl was asleep still. She walked up to the crib and looked at her little baby. _I should let her sleep longer _she thought.So she went and sat down on the rocking chair Greg bought for the baby. Her eyes wondered over to her daughter's birth certificate:

_Isabella Kristen Sidle Grissom_

_Born May 9th/2007_

_Mother: Sara Sidle Father: Gilbert Grissom_

And with that one look she began to think about everything that happened. She had Grissom's baby. She didn't even know where he was. One day he just left her, his work, his friends. After he left she fell apart. She didn't care about anything anymore. Every time she thinks about him she always wondered why he left. Was it her? He never he knew she was having their baby. After awhile she stopped wondering why he left. She just wanted to move on with her life and her baby. So with time everything changed

Nick became more then a friend to her. He became her boyfriend. She wondered why Nick wanted to be with her. She had Grissom's baby. Well he left her and Nick wanted to be there for the both of them. But she knew she could never have feelings for Nick. She tried to act like there was love there but it just wasn't there. She still loved Grissom. But she didn't want to hurt Nick.

With everything she was thinking about she snapped out of it when she felt tears running down her face. She wiped the tears off her cheek and got up and walked over to her daughter's crib.

_Only three months old and you look so much like your dad _she reached down and touched her brown curls. With that touch the little girl woke up and looked at her mother with her big blue eyes._ She has her father's eyes_

"Hi Baby" she said in a baby like voice. The little girl smiled at her mother. Sara picked her baby up and walked back to her room.

Nick was just moving himself into a sitting position on the bed. "Hey there are my two favorite girls" He reached out and took Bella from Sara's arms. "I missed you baby girl"

Sara sat on the edge of the bed and watched how Nick interacted with Bella. _He's act just like her father_. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Nick saying her name.

"You there Sar" Nick said.

"Sorry Nick. I just got carried away in my thoughts" she said.

"Oookay..." he said "How about you go get ready for work and I'll go call the babysitter"

"Sure" she said and got up from the bed. "I'll be quick". She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Looking into her reflection she whispered " Griss I hope you don't return because you'll mess everything up" After that she began to get ready for work.

* * *

**TBC**

Please Write Reviews! It's My First Fan Fic. Let Me Know If It's Okay.


	2. The Return

Don't own CSI or Characters

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Return

Catherine was getting ready to walk into CSI HQ, each night she would stop and wondered why this happened. She was Nightshift Supervisor. After Grissom's unannounced departure the Ecklie told her she was promoted. She always wanted to know why Grissom never told her he was leaving. They were old friends. They were always there for one another but he just up and left without an explanation.

As she was walking down the hallway she glanced at her watch. Another 30 minutes before shift started. So she went to the break room to see who already arrived. Warrick and Greg were sitting at the table playing a game of chess and Nick was betting on which one would win. Sara was sitting on the sofa sipping on coffee and reading the latest Forensics Journal. She always wondered how Sara was so strong through all of this. With Grissom leaving and having a baby. But she knew Nick helped her through it. Some how Catherine knew that Sara's feelings for Nick weren't as strong as her feelings for Grissom.

Catherine walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a hot cup of Greg's secret stash.

"I would only let you take a cup of my special blend, Cath. Since you're the Boss" Greg said

"Thanks Greggo" Cath said.

"Well you and my love Sara" he said.

"Dream on Greg" Sara said without looking up from her book.

"Oh, I will" Greg said.

Nick playfully slapped Greg's arm and said "Hey man pay attention and stay away from my lady"

"Thanks Nicky" Sara said.

Catherine laughed lightly at there playful banter. She moved away from the coffee machine and sat across from Sara. "So Sara, how have you been lately?"

"Same as always Cath"

"How's Bella been doing?"

Sara looked up at Catherine and said proudly "She's getting smart and gorgeous everyday"

"Well she has great parents" Catherine said.

Sara frowned at what she said. She hoped that she wouldn't compare Grissom to her daughter even though she was his.

As Catherine was about to apologize for what she said Judy walked in the break room.

"Excuse me Miss Willows you have a visitor waiting for you" the petite women said.

"Could you escort them to my office" Catherine asked.

"Sure Miss Willows" Judy said.

Catherine stood up and the sofa and said "Well I guess business never ends" Before she walked out of the break room she said "As soon as I'm done I'll hand out assignments"

"Yeah" They all mumbled or muttered.

As Catherine walked into her office she looked at the familiar figure standing in front of her desk and thought _it can't be._

She gasped as she came face to face with the man that left CSI one year ago.

"Hello Catherine" the man said.

"Gil" she said in shocked voice.

**TBC  
**

* * *

Please Write Reviews.**  
**


	3. Why?

Don't Own CSI or Characters

* * *

Chapter 3 - Why?

Catherine had felt like she was looking at a ghost. But as she quickly snapped out of it, she shut the door so no one would see him. She felt shocked she didn't know what to say to him. Her legs felt like there were about to give out so she moved quickly and sat behind her desk. Grissom sat across from her.

"What are you doing here Gil" Catherine asked in a low whisper.

"I missed Las Vegas, my friends" Gil said.

"What are you expecting everything to go back to normal? Trust me things aren't going to be normal again." She said trying to keep herself angry.

"No I don't but I would have at least expected a better welcoming from you"

"Oh don't tell me what you expect from me Gil. You leave here without a word or a letter. We were all thinking god knows what. You're putting this all upon yourself by returning. So if you don't want to deal with a bunch of angry people who you used to call your friends I suggest you leave now." She said in an angry tone.

He looked into her eyes and seen anger. He knew what he put everyone through especially Sara. "Trust me Catherine, I'm here to stay."

She looked at him confused. _Is he really staying? What problems will he cause with his return? _She thought. "Gil Don't you know what's going to happen when the team finds out you're back? You left without a goodbye and they were all hurt by it especially Sara. We all finally got our lives on track and then you return. Trust me a lot has changed." She said in a hurt tone.

He looked down at the floor and nodded slowly. "Catherine I know what problems were caused by my departure and trust me I don't expect everyone to forgive me right away." He took a deep breath and looked at Catherine. "I know Sara won't forgive me but I have to make it right by her. I love her and I missed her everyday since I left. Everyday I wanted to return. Come back to the team and be with Sara but I couldn't bring myself to return because of the way I left I hurt everyone by leaving, I didn't want to leave but I fear I would burn out and become nothing." He looked down to the floor to avoid Catherine's glare.

"She's moved on Gil. We all did." She got up from her chair and kneeled in front of Grissom. "Everything won't be the same Gil" She grabbed onto his hand and gripped it tight. Taking a deep breath she said "You're my oldest friend Grissom and my most stubborn one too." She chuckled lightly

"You're lucky I'm willing to forgive you. But I don't think the others will" she said seriously.

"Yes I know. Thank You Catherine for giving me a second chance" he said

Catherine stood up and moved back to her chair. "If you do this again I won't be so forgiving. So let's get to the point of your return to work. Do you still wish to work for the Night Shift?"

"Yes I do wish to return but I know it won't be as my supervisor position"

"Oh trust me I ain't giving this spot up without a fight"

"I thought so" he said chuckling.

"Well Gil as much as I enjoy your company we have to get to work. We should start by telling the team you returned."

He nodded.

As Catherine and Grissom got up to go the break room Catherine muttered "This should be interesting"

**TBC  
**

* * *

Think Catherine was to forgiving? Well the Team won't be.

Please Write Reviews!


	4. Sudden Departure

Don't own CSI or Characters

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sudden Departure

_1 year earlier_

_It was his night off. Just like every night he had off by himself, he would go down to the local watering hole and enjoy some scotch. Each time he thought about work he thought about the gruesome cases and the poor people who suffered from it. It hurt him seeing people like that. He quickly shook the thought of work and downed his first drink. After ordering his second drink he glanced around the little bar to see all the lonely faces. A couple of people passed out and others drinking themselves senseless._

_He ordered another drink and started to wonder how his life turned out like this. Every time that it was his night off he would come and drink himself out of his mind._

_Always thinking about how quickly his life had changed in the past 10 months. Him and Sara finally coming together, Brass getting shot, the hard decision he had to make to save his friend and the team finding out about his relationship with Sara._

_After they found out he had always made sure that he and Sara didn't share a night off together, so that he wouldn't have to face her every time he came home drunk. He had been drinking a lot lately and no one had figured yet. "Some investigators they are" he mumbled._

_He knew he was starting to burn out but he had to stop himself before he did. He knew he had to leave Las Vegas to help himself and with that final thought. He got up and threw a couple of bills on the bar and left._

_He entered their townhouse and quickly moved into there bedroom. Grabbing his suitcase, he started to pack his clothes. He kept telling himself he had to do this for himself and the team. He didn't want to leave them like this without telling them but he knew he had to. He didn't want to deal with his emotions by saying goodbye. He just knew this is something he had to do on his own and hoped that they would understand if he returned. But that was the big question would he return?_

_Closing his suitcase, he thought about how much he would be hurting Sara by leaving. She waited for him all these years and when they finally got together he was just going to leave without an explanation. He hoped she would understand why he did this. _

_As he stood in there living room getting ready to leave everything behind, he took one last look around. He noticed every changed she made; she turned his lonely house into a home. He welcomed her into his home, when he knew he couldn't handle the quick changes in his life because he had never made any sudden changes in his life. He had never let any women get into his heart as fast as he let Sara but he loved her. She wanted him to be someone he thought he couldn't live up to. But he knew he couldn't live without her and that scared him. _

_He stood in the doorway and took one last look in their dark townhouse. "I hope you all understand" he said but knew that no one was there to hear him. He took a deep breathe and shut the door._

**  
TBC...  
**

* * *

_ I hope you all understood it. Its my first fan fic and I'm not that good._

_So please review! You can say anything to tell me how to improve or if you like it.  
_


	5. Never Seen It Coming

Don't Own CSI or Characters.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Never Seen It Coming 

The team was sitting around the break room table. Nick and Greg were the first to ones to look up as Catherine and Grissom entered.

Warrick then looked up from his case file to see Nick and Greg's shocked faces.

"What's wrong with you guy's" Warrick asked.

"Grissom" Greg mumbled in a low voice but still enough for Sara to hear.

With that one name being said Sara's head shot up. She looked up to see Nick looking at her with a worried face. Just looking at Nick's face, she knew Greg wasn't joking.

Both Sara and Warrick turned in their chairs to see Grissom and Catherine standing in front of the break room doors.

As Warrick stood up, the team followed his action.

"Where have you been Grissom" he asked.

Grissom took a deep breathe and answered "I was traveling. I needed to take some time off and try to handle the changes in my life." With that last sentence Grissom was looking at Sara. Sara had turned her to avoid Grissom's look.

"A year is a long time Grissom" Greg said. He continued to speak in a hurt tone "You left the team without a word. You had us thinking something happened to you. Why couldn't you have just told us?"

As Grissom spoke his eyes were on Sara. "I knew if I should have told you guys, instead of leaving unannounced. It would have caused less problems and heartache. I apologize for my actions."

"Why couldn't you have just let us be there for you" Warrick asked.

"This was something I had to do on my own" Grissom said.

_Now is a better time then any to make the announcement _Catherine thought. "I have an announcement to make before we continue shift tonight" before she continued she took a deep breathe "Grissom will be returning to the night shift again but as a CSI."

With the announcement of Grissom's return to the team, Catherine received shocked looks from her colleagues.

Nick spoke for the first time since Catherine and Grissom entered the room. "Why?" he said in a smug tone. "He doesn't deserve to be welcomed back after what he put us through."

"I know Nick but it's my choice, I'm the supervisor" Catherine said.

"Well that's a bullshit choice Catherine" Nick said in a raised angry tone.

Nick got shocked looks from everyone; he had never spoken like that to anyone especially Catherine.

The entire room fell into silence. Grissom still didn't take his eyes off of Sara, who was looking in the corner of the room.

Grissom walked up to Sara and put his hand under her chin to move her eyes to his. "I know I shouldn't have done that to you, Sara."

Before Grissom could continue he felt a sharp sting in his face as Sara slapped him.

As Sara spoke, tears came down her face. "You shouldn't have come back Grissom."

After she finished speaking, she ran out of the break room. She knew she had to get away from everyone.

Grissom was about to go after her, he felt a large hand grab him. He turned to see that it was Nick who grabbed him.

"Everything's changed Grissom" Nick said. "She wasn't going to wait for you. You hurt her and I was there for her. Now were together." With his last words, Nick released Grissom's arm and went after Sara.

Grissom just stood there speechless.

* * *

As Nick made it outside, he tried to find Sara. 

"Shit" he muttered.

Not being able to find her, he went to check if her Denali was still there but it wasn't. _I hope she doesn't do anything to herself _he thought. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed her number and after three rings he got her voicemail.

"Sara, honey please call me. It's Nick." He shut his cell phone and turned towards the buildings entrance.

"Time to get some answers" he said as he went to search for Grissom and Catherine.

**  
**

**TBC  
**

* * *

Please Review! 


	6. Wanted Explanations

Don't Own CSI or Characters.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Wanted Explanations 

Nick was walking by ballistics when he ran into Warrick and Greg.

"Hey guys, do you know where Catherine is" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she and Grissom went to her office" Greg answered.

"Thanks"

"Hey Nicky" Warrick said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't War, I just need some answers" Nick said.

Warrick gave Nick a questioning glare.

Nick held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just wanted to ask Cath some questions."

Warrick nodded. _I hope your telling the truth Nick _he thought. Then he and Greg continued to leave to their crime scene.

Nick watched his friends leave and as soon as they were out of site, he went in search for his answers.

He walked into Catherine's office and shut the door. When the door clicked shut both Catherine and Grissom's heads shot up.

"I need some answers right now, Catherine" Nick said in a serious tone.

"Nicky do we have to do this now" Cath asked.

"Yes" he said firmly.

"Okay" she replied.

"Why" Nick asked.

"It was my choice, Nick. I'm the supervisor." Catherine said.

Nick started to shake his head. "No Catherine. Why'd you let him back, explain it to me because you can't just forgive someone for leaving like that."

"We all make mistakes Nick" Catherine said. "Grissom had his reasons; we all have to except everything life has to give us."

"I just can't understand it Catherine. He hurt all of us especially Sara" Nick said full of disbelief.

"I know how much I hurt everyone Nick" Grissom said.

"NO YOU DON'T" Nick said. "You weren't there, you didn't see what we all went through and trust me wouldn't believe how much pain you caused Sara."

"I went through the exact pain everyday since I left her" Grissom said.

As Nick spoke his voice was loud and full of anger. "No you didn't, I was there for her. I saw how much she was hurting knowing that you weren't returning. But I shouldn't be complaining now that I actually think about it. The pain you caused us brought us together." Grissom winced at the thought of them being together but Nicked continued to speak after seeing his action. "I was with her when her world changed. She never thought she would be happy again but that all changed. It was the most beautiful thing to see Bell…"

Before Nick could continue Catherine cut him off. "Nick causing other people pain isn't going to make yours go away."

Before Nick spoke he realized what he was going to say, he would have exposed Sara's secret and caused more pain. "Your right Catherine" he said nodding.

"Nick go home and get some rest" Catherine said.

"Okay but this doesn't change anything" he said pointing at both Catherine and Grissom.

After Nick left, both Catherine and Grissom sighed. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

Grissom fell back into his chair and put his hands on his face. "God, did I really cause this much problems" he said.

"Oh trust me Grissom the worst has yet to come" Catherine said.

"Damn" he muttered.

* * *

As Nick walked into their house, he was greeted by silence. He threw his keys into the basket by the phone and went in search for Sara. When he walked into their bedroom the site he seen brought a smile to his face. 

Both mother and daughter were curled up together sound asleep.

Nick quietly got ready for bed. He went and lay behind Sara. With both their bodies spooning, Nick ran his hands though Sara's hair and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"I hope this doesn't end" Nick said before falling asleep.

But what Nick didn't know that Sara wasn't sleeping.

She opened her eyes and tear began to fall down her face. _I hope this doesn't end either but I know it's going to _she said to herself in her head. After that she silently cried herself to sleep.

******TBC…**

* * *

_Please Review!_

****


	7. Unfaithful

Don't Own CSI or Characters.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Unfaithful

The next few days were awkward for everyone. Adjusting to Grissom's return wasn't easy. Sara still wasn't talking to Grissom but she could feel him watching her every time he was near. Catherine and Nick were talking again but Nick wasn't prepared to work with her quite yet.

Catherine was going to changed everything that evening when she gave out assignments. She walked into the break room hoping her plan to get every thing back to normal would work.

"Okay team" she said. "I've only got two assignments and they both need three each. Me, Greg and Nick get 2 DB's found at the Bellagio parking lot. Warrick, Sara and Grissom you got 2 DB's found at a home in Henderson. Good luck everyone."

As Warrick grab the assignment slip he whispered to Greg "This should be interest."

"Yeah right" Greg said.

They both looked at each other and said "Good luck man".

As everyone got up to leave, Nick held Sara back and waited till everyone left the room.

"Are you sure your ready to work with him" Nick asked Sara. "Because if your not I'll ask Catherine to switch us around."

"Nicky, I'll be fine" she said. "One of these days were going to have to work together."

Nick nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" she said and gave him a smile.

Nick and Sara walked outside together. As they were about to part ways, Nick gave Sara a quick kiss. "I'll see you later" he said.

As she walked to the Denali, she could feel Grissom watching her the whole time. She got in and then they went to their crime scene.

It was nothing but silence to and from the crime scene. Warrick had made many attempts to try start a conversation but failed miserably. Luckily for Warrick, the case was solved quickly. It was a crime of passion, husband shot wife and lover shot the husband.

At the end of shift, Sara was getting ready in the locker room but was also waiting for Nick to return.

She heard the door open and close. Thinking it was Nick, she spoke "Hey Nicky, You ready to go home?"

"Sara" she heard Grissom say.

She got up quickly and shut her locker not wanting Grissom to see pictures of their daughter. Still facing her locker she took a deep breathe and turned to see Grissom standing there looking at her.

"Can we talk" he asked.

"No" she said very coldly.

"Why not, we have to get this behind us. So we can move on"

"I've moved on Grissom. Me and Nick moved on together" She said. "I've gotten over it and I've gotten over you."

"I don't believe you" he said.

"Well you should"

Grissom moved closer to Sara till he was standing only a foot away from her. With the smell her sweet scent, all their memories came flooding back.

"I haven't gotten over it, Sara" Grissom said. "Because I know I still love you and I know you feel the same about me."

Tears started to roll down her face. "Grissom don't start anything you can't handle" she said.

"I wouldn't have come back, if I didn't think I could handle it" he said.

She began to shake her head. "Well I can't do this not here, and especially not to Nick." She wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Now you should know this move, you did it so easily to me."

She moved around him and walked out of the locker room.

As she was walking out of the building, she walked into Nick.

"Hey" she said.

"Well Hello to you, Miss Sidle" he said.

"You ready to go home" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

He took his hand in hers and walked towards their Denali. They arrived home shortly and paid the babysitter.

Before they got ready for bed, Sara fed Bella and Nick made them a quick bite to eat. As they finished eating, Sara got up and walked into their bedroom to place her sleeping daughter onto the bed. After that she and Nick got ready for bed.

"Night Sara"

"Goodnight Nick"

They both lay down on opposite sides of the sleeping baby. Nick fell asleep rather quickly but Sara couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the locker room.

She tossed and turned for about an hour, until she heard her pager go off. She got up quickly and grabbed her pager. As she finished reading the message, she out her pager on the dresser and quietly go dressed.

Before she left, she wrote out a quick not and placed it on the bedside table.

She drove her car to a hotel on the strip. As she parked, she thought twice about going in. She finally made up her mind and decided to go. With a quick walk through the lobby and the quick elevator ride, she began to feel nervous.

She walked down the long hallways before finding the door, she took a deep breathe and thought _I shouldn't be here, I should be at home with Nick and Bella, this is a big mistake_. But before she realized it, she knocked on the hotel door. She took another deep breathe as she came face to face with the person her paged her.

"Hello Grissom" she said before walking into his hotel room.

**TBC…  
**

* * *

_Please Review!_**  
**


	8. Old Love Still Lives

Don't Own CSI or Characters.

Thank you all for the reviews, it sure helped.

* * *

**Chapter 8** – Old Love Still Lives

Sara sat outside the home that she and Nick shared. As began to think how Nick welcomed her into his home after Grissom left. She didn't want to stay in his townhouse because of all the memories they made. Those memories haunted her like a bad dream. Nick's house was warm and comforting, he made her feel welcomed. They had both turned it into a home for Bella.

As she sat there she thought of how she could of did that to Nick, after all he did for her. She went back to the man who broke her heart. She knew how much it would hurt Nick if he found out, but she hoped he wouldn't. She kept telling herself, it was just one night but in her heart she knew that it would be more.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_She walked into the hotel room, after hearing the door click shut she turned to face Grissom. They both stood there looking into each others eyes._

_After a few minutes Sara broke the silence. "You paged"._

"_Yes but I didn't expect you to answer or to even show up" he said._

"_Well I want to get this over with"_

"_I don't want this to be over" he said coolly well walking towards her._

"_Grissom we were finished when you left Las Vegas" she said in a low voice._

"_I knew I should have told you where I was going"_

_Sara rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "We were in a relationship Grissom. You should have put your trust in me and let me be there for you"._

_Grissom moved closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "My trust was there with you but this was something I had to do on my own"._

"_I missed you everyday. I always wondered why you left me, was it because you didn't love me anymore or that you just didn't want me in your life". Sara stopped as she began to cry._

_Grissom wrapped his arms around her and moved closer to her until her back was resting against his body. He whispered into her ear "It wasn't your fault and trust me; I would never stop loving you"._

_Those words made Sara's heart melt but at that exact moment she thought of Nick. "I can't do this Grissom. I can't hurt Nick"._

_As she moved out of his embrace and began to walk to the hotel door, Grissom stopped her._

"_Please don't leave Sara" Grissom said._

_She turned to face him. "I can't hurt him" she said in a sad voice._

_Grissom moved closer to her until their bodies were almost touching. "I know you don't want to hurt him but what do you want?"_

_Sara put her hands on Grissom's face and said "I want this but it's wrong"._

_Grissom moved his hands into hers and moved his face till his lips were only inches from hers. "I want this, just as much as you do" he whispered seductively._

_With that their lips came together for a passionate kiss._

_After a couple hours of giving into each others passion, they fell asleep well holding each other close._

_Four hours after falling asleep, Sara woke up. She looked at Grissom, he was sound asleep. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. After getting dressed and brushing her hair, she wrote him a quick note._

_I don't know what to do about this._

_Sara_

_She took one last look at Grissom before leaving. As she shut the door, she really didn't know what to do._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

She snapped out of her thoughts and knew she had to go in. She didn't want to lie to Nick but she knew had to. After getting out of her truck, she walked up the walk way and took a deep breathe. She opened the door and was greeted by silence, but as she walked into the living room she could hear Nick singing to Bella.

As she placed her purse and keys on the kitchen counter, she walked towards Bella's room. She opened the door to see Bella sleeping in Nick's arms as he sang to her. The sight of that brought tears to her eyes. She shut the door and went to sit on the couch. She wanted to tell Nick but she didn't want to lose him. So she decided not to tell him.

After a couple minutes, Sara could hear Bella's door open and close. Nick walked into the living room, he knew she returned home. He went and sat beside her on the couch.

He placed his elbows on his knees and spoke in a low voice "Should I be worried Sara?"

Sara shook her head.

"Then where have you been?" he said. "It's been over 8 hours and we have to be at work in 2".

Sara didn't answer; she just sat there looking at the floor.

Nick looked at her. "Were you with Grissom?"

Sara looked at him and finally spoke "No Nick. I just needed to think".

"What think well your in Grissom's arms" he said in a smug voice.

"No, I wasn't anywhere near him" she said firmly.

Nick stood up and began to pace. After awhile he looked at Sara, who was looking at him also. "I'm just worried, Sar. I don't want to lose you or Bella."

She stood up and moved in front of him. "You're not going to lose me Nick or Bella".

"I hope not" he said. Nick gave Sara a quick kiss on the lips and said "I'm sorry I overacted.

"It's okay Nicky"

"Now go get ready for work and I'll cook us some food."

She gave him a little kiss and then a smile. "Okay"

Sara walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed. _I really didn't want to lie to him but sooner or later I will have to make a choice _she thought.

As she began to head into the bathroom she heard her pager go off. She thought twice about looking at it and finally looked at the screen.

Please Call Me Gris

She knew this might be one of the many pages or phone calls she would be avoiding.

"What am I going to do" she whispered to herself.

**TBC…**

* * *

_It took me awhile to write, So please review! It really helps_**  
**


	9. Caught In The Act

Don't Own CSI or Characters.

Thanks for all the reviews. I know it took along time to get a new chapter up but I had some big problems and some major writers block. So I hope you like it and I will hopefully add two more chapters in one week. If it's short I know I did the best I could.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine - Caught in the Act**

Two weeks had already gone by and Sara was still avoiding Grissom. She had refused to answer his pages, phone calls, and emails. She had some how even managed to avoid him at work but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

Sara was standing in the layout room reviewing her and Catherine's case. She had hoped that Nick and Warrick would return quickly from their crime scene since she knew that Grissom was around the lab.

Sure enough she knew he would come and confront her. Sara didn't even have to look up when he entered the room since she knew it was him who entered the layout room, no one around the lab could easily walk in and out of a room without being noticed but he knew how to.

She didn't want to look up because she could feel him standing across from her, looking at her with his blue eyes but she knew he would be the first to speak.

"Sara, could we talk" he asked in a soft tone.

"Sure, about what case" she asked without looking up.

"This isn't about a case". He stopped and took a deep breathe before continuing. "I want to talk about us".

Those last words caused her to look up. It hurt her to look at him because once she looked into his eyes she knew there was no turning back.

"There isn't an us, Grissom. Me and Nick are an us" she said. It hurt her deeply to be cruel to him but she had no choice and she knew her words hit him after seeing him wince.

"No matter what you say, you know there is an us" he said.

She knew it wasn't going to end here. He sounded like a man on a mission; she knew he was determined to get everything out even if they were at work.

"I'm not doing this here".

"Then come to my place after shift" he said in a low voice.

_That sounds like a bad idea _she thought. "No, there's nothing to say"

"There's a lot to talk about and were going to talk about it".

"I'm not going to do this here" she said and left the room.

Sara could feel him follow her; she didn't know where to go so she went to the locker room. She stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. _Oh no what am I doing, this can't happen here. Any one could hear us and Nick could return _she thought.

Grissom entered the room; he knew he couldn't hold his feelings any longer. She wasn't any other women, she was his Sara. "About that night..."

Sara cut him off before he could continue. "It was a mistake".

Her words were sharp but Grissom knew she was lying. He walked up behind her and turned her to face him. "It wasn't a mistake and you know it" he said firmly well looking into her eyes.

"Were not going to be together, I'm not going to hurt Nick or our famil..."

Sara was glad that Grissom cut her off before she could finish. "Do what you want, quit caring about other people. You can't fight what your heart feels".

She turned away from him and tears began to fill her eyes, she knew she was losing control of her emotions. "I know I can't" she said softly but she knew he heard.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "Then why do you fight it".

His warm breathe sent chills down her body, she turned to face him. She shook her head and said "I don't know".

It hurt him to see her cry, so he gently wiped the tears from her face. "I missed you so much since that night" he said softly.

After she felt his warm touch she knew she couldn't hold back anymore. She looked into his eyes; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They were lost in one another, not even remembering that they were in the locker room. They didn't even hear the locker room door open but after hearing her name being called, Sara snapped out of it and moved quickly away from Grissom.

They both looked to see a very shocked Catherine staring back at them.

Catherine was the first to speak. "Grissom shifts over. You can go home now". Grissom was about to speak but Catherine cut him off. "Go".

Grissom nodded and left.

Leaving Sara and Catherine there to talk.

Catherine took a deep breathe and spoke "What are you doing, Sara? I thought you were over him".

Sara looked down and sighed. "I don't know anymore, Catherine".

"Have you thought about Nick or Bella? Nick's happy with you and you cheat on him. Have you even thought about how this is going to affect them and everyone else?" Catherine said in disbelief.

After Catherine was done speaking something snapped in Sara. "Have I thought about who this will affect, yes I have but I can't tell you weren't thinking when you let him return. None of this would have happened if you had just said no. So it's obvious you weren't thinking about who it would affect".

Catherine shook her head and spoke "What was I supposed to do, he's an old friend. I wasn't just going to say no. Don't blame me because I wasn't the who made you cheat on Nick".

Sara opened her locker and grabbed her stuff. "It is your fault, Catherine. If anyone's to blame for me and Nick breaking up, it's you. You should have just said No".

As Sara walked by Catherine, Catherine said "Take the week off, Sara".

Sara just nodded and continued to leave. She knew it wasn't Catherine's fault, it was all hers.

* * *

Warrick and Nick were just getting back from their crime scene when they seen an angry Catherine storm into her office and slam the door.

They both looked at one another, Nick pointed at Warrick and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see what's wrong" he said.

"Hey War, can I get a ride. It seems like my loving girlfriend left without me" Nick said.

Warrick shook his head and chuckled at Nick. "Sure man, just go handle the evidence and I'll get you when I'm done".

"Thanks bud. I owe you one".

"Actually, you owe me two" Warrick said and pointed at Catherine's door.

Nick nodded and went off to log the evidence.

Warrick turned and walked to Catherine's door. He knocked lightly and entered to see her pacing back and forth behind the area of her desk.

"You okay there, boss" Warrick said and sat down.

"I suspended Sara for the week" Catherine said well still pacing behind her desk.

Warrick sat forward and asked "Why, What happened?"

"I caught her, I mean them. Grissom and Sara kissing in the locker room".

Warrick jumped out of his seat and said "What" very loudly. He shook his head and said "Catherine stop pacing".

Catherine stopped and looked at Warrick.

"Okay, now breathe and tell me what happened" he said.

She took a deep breathe and said "I was walking to the locker room and I caught them. I sent Grissom home and talked to Sara. She flipped out at me; blamed me for letting him back and for also breaking her and Nick up. When she was about to leave I told her she was off for the week".

After that both of them took a seat. They both looked at each other before Warrick spoke. "Sara's probably just confused right now and that's why she blamed you".

Catherine nodded and said "I know. I understand what she must be going through but she didn't have to cheat on Nick".

"Nick's going to be heart broken when he finds out".

"'If' he finds out". Warrick looked at Catherine and she spoke "We shouldn't tell him. Sara should".

"But he's our friend Cath"

Catherine looked pointedly at Warrick and said "No matter what, it's not our place to get involved. So we should just stay out".

Warrick shook his head and got up to leave. Before he left, he said "I don't think its right for everyone but Nick to know. You're making the wrong choice".

Catherine sat and looked at the seat that Warrick once filled. _I know your right but we shouldn't be the ones to say anything _she thought.

"I hope you can keep your mouth closed, War" she whispered.

* * *

After getting a ride home from Warrick, Nick went home. He went to look for Sara and found her cleaning up the kitchen, well Bella watched her.

"Hey my lady's" Nick said and gave both girls a kiss.

After the he went and sat at the breakfast table that connected to the kitchen counter. As he watched Sara work quietly, he took a deep breathe and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Sara, could we talk" he said.

Sara stopped and leaned against the counter.

They both looked at each other before Nick spoke "Warrick told me everything that happened today, he said Catherine told him".

* * *

**TBC...**

Please Review. It keeps me going.


End file.
